Padme the Slut: Star Wars Porn Fanfic
by HotSexyFace
Summary: This is a porn story about Padme Amidala being a slut.


Padme Amidala is a nice sweet young girl. She was passionate and always wanted to help others. She is also a 14 year old queen. Since she is 14 and going through puberty, she is interested in sex. She masturbates daily. She is still a virgin but doesn't want to be. Padme was recently rescued by Jedi Qui Gon Jinn and Obi Wan Kenobi. Their ship had to land on the planet Tatooine due to a leak.

Padme went with Qui Gon Jinn and Jar Jar Binks. They met this 9 year old boy named Anakin Skwalker. He was entering a pod race to help win money for them. He is building a pod racer to use in the race.

Anakin was turning some switches in his pod racer to see if they work. He turned around to see Padme walk into his home. He then heard a moaning noise a few seconds later. He got up and walked over to the door to his home. The only person inside was Padme. He then heard the noise coming from his room. He walked inside his home and peeked into his room. He was Padme laying on his bed with her pants and panties off. She was moaning and rubbing her clit intensely.

Anakin was getting a boner. He was getting really horny. He had never felt like this before. He stared in awe as Padme got even closer to climax. Padme then looked up to see Anakin peeking in. She was frightened. She then put her legs together and sat normally on the bed. "What were you doing?" Anakin asked. Padme's face was red. "When you touch yourself in your privates it feels REALLY good. It's called masturbation." said Padme. SHe motioned Anakin to sit next to her. Anakin did. "Have you ever heard of sex?" asked Padme. Anakin looked up at her. "I know that you stick your thing in a girls thing and it feels good." said Anakin.

Padme was SUPER horny. She looked over at Anakin. "Do you want to have sex with me?" she asked. Anakin smiled. "Yes!" he replied excitingly. Padme motioned Anakin to stand up. He did. "Pull your pants down." Padme said. Anakin pulled them down. Padme then pulled his underwear down, revealing his boner. "I'm gonna give you a blowjob. Trust me, it will feel good." said Padme. She started stroking Anakin's cock. Anakin moaned. She then started to lick his shaft an kiss his head. She finally went down on him. She shoved that cock down her throat. Anakin felt a pleasurable feeling in his dick and jizzed down the young queens throat. Anakin moaned again.

Padme then laid down on the bed and spread her legs apart revealing her 14 year old shaven vagina. "Eat me out." Padme demanded. Anakin looked confused. "I don't know how." he said innocently. Padme smiled. "You shove your face into my vagina and lick it." said Padme. Anakin the shoved his face into her pussy and licked intensely. Padme moaned. Anakin then shoved his finger in it. Then two! Then three! "Yes! Yes! Yes!" shouted Padme as she orgasmed all over Anakin and his bed.

They cleaned up the mess and sat down next to each other. "Wanna put your penis in my vagina?" asked Padme. Anakin nodded in excitement. They got into the butterfly position. Anakin then slowly put his dick into her pussy. He then started thrusting. It felt SO good. It was moist and tight. They both moaned in excitement. Padme couldn't believe she was losing her virginity. She didn't even care it was with a 9 year old slave.

Padme then pulled Anakin's dick out of her. She had an idea. "Do you want to put it in my butthole?" Padme asked. Anakin wasn't sure. It seemed disgusting but very sexy at the same time. "Yes!" replied Anakin.

Padme got into the doggie style position. She spread her cheeks so Anakin could see her virgin asshole. Anaking then slowy entered her ass. It felt amazing. It was even tighter than her pussy. Anakin fucked her hard like she was his personal bitch. Padme screamed in pleasure. Anakin could feel that good feeling again. He then came in Padme's asshole. He let out a soft moan.

"Anakin! What are you doing!" Shouted a familiar voice. Anakin turned around to see it was his mother. Anakin was about to speak when Padme's interrupted him. "I'm sorry! This is all my fault. I was just so horny!" She said. Her face was red. Anakin then pulled out of Padme's ass to reveal his mess he made to his mother. "Well, I guess you were just horny."said Shmi. Padme looked shocked. "So I am off the hook?" Said Padme's in excitement. Shmi looked down at her. "Not quite. You see, I am single and never get to have sex. You have to have sex with me." Said Shmi. Padme's mouth dropped. "Oh ok." She said. Shmi then looked st Anakin. "Do I get to!" Asked Anakin. His mother smiled. "Yes dear!"

Shmi laid down on the bed. Padme's removed Shmi's pants and panties. Padme's looked down at Shmi's half shaven vagina. It looked delicious. Padme's then started to eat it out intensely. Shmi moaned. She signaled Anakin to come over to her. He did. She then took off her shirt and bra. Shmi started stroking her sons dick. It felt AMAZING! Shmi then starting sucking it.

Padme's started licking faster and faster! Shmi then came all over Padme's 14 year old face. She looked up at Anakin. Anakin was moaning as his mother gave him head. His mother then stopped and told him to get down by her vagina. Anakin did as he was told. His mother then got in the doggy style position. "I have always loved ass! Anakin I want you to lick my butthole!"said Shmi. Anakin did was he was told without hesitation and ate his mothers asshole out. He thought it was delicious!

Padme's then started making out with Shmi. They both moaned intensely. Anakin then stopped eating out his mothers ass and licked her pussy instead. They all moaned passionately.

Padme then shoved her pussy on Shmi's face. Shmi ate it out like no one has ever don't before! Shmi stared at Padme's asshole covered in her sons cum. She couldn't then started eating out her ass. She loved the taste of her sons cum in her mouth. She tried to swallow of the cum in Padme's ass.

Anakin was so horny he wanted to fuck his mother so bad! She then stuck his cock in his mothers vagina. Shmi was suprised. She didn't expect her son to shove his cock in her like that. He began thrusting. Anakin loved the way his mom felt. She was so juicy and warm. Anakin then came in his mothers vagina. Shmi then got scared. She could get pregnant from her own son. Shmi was about to do something about it but was too horny. She just continued to eat out Padme's ass.

Anakin then shoved his dick in his mothers ass while she was still laying down on her back. He thrusted back and forth intensely. He moaned loudly! They kept doing this for another ten minutes and then stopped. "That was AMAZING!" Shmi said. Shmi got up from the bed leaving Anakin and Padme. "That was really fun." Said Padme. "I love you!" Anakin looked up at her. "I love you too!"


End file.
